A typical well known type of a winch handle, for example for use on a sailboat, includes a crank handle which is removably inserted in a socket extending through the winch. The socket in turn has a ratchet connection with the winch through which it extends. When it is desired to rotate the winch, the crank handle is inserted in the socket, rotated about one half turn in one direction to rotate the winch and is then rotated back while the winch remains stationary due to the ratchet connection between the socket member and the winch. When the crank handle is not in use, it is placed on the deck or some convenient nearby place which is the difficulty when virtually all of the existing types of winches available. The winch handle frequently and quite usually becomes misplaced or falls overboard and cannot be found.
One type of solution to this problem is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,299. That system shows a handle which is storable when not in use and is shiftable to an operable position for use in operation of the winch. However, there are apparent shortcomings to that design particularly in regard to dependability and operational efficiency as well as in regard to manufacturing cost and longevity. Also, the winch structure requires a special design because the handle is not usable with standard commercially available winches.
Clearly there is room for further improvements in development of an improved winch assembly.